Don't Let Me Go
by auroraustralias
Summary: Between comrades and brothers, promises are kept until the end. Sam and Bumblebee are just the same. Warning: Character death


It happened so fast.

Sam was walking toward him, smiling as he spotted his guardian waiting for him. He had been running errands for his parents while he had been home for the week. Sam walked towards his home, then spotted his guardian, and broke into a run. He was opening his mouth to say his best friends name when it happened.

A rusted out car swerved around the corner and a man leaned out the window. Bee hesitated, despite the known presence of the Autobots; they were not supposed to reveal themselves to the public alone. The car sped by Sam, and Bee thought it was safe, then the sirens blared and the man took aim.

Fired.

The Autobot watched in a terror torn haze as red splashed across his charge. His ravaged vocalizer screamed. Mrs. Witwicky looked up from her work inside, and her scream added to Bumblebee's.

Bumblebee transformed so fast, he didn't even remember doing so, franticly sending emergency alerts to his comrades even as he raced to Sam's side. Sam's breathing was fast and shallow, his pupils dilated, as he looked around in confusion.

His gaze came to rest on his guardian, and he numbly kept his eyes on Bee's optics as the Cybertronian carefully picked him up from where he had fallen.

Bee was terrified as he tucked his servos around Sam's limp form and shielded him with his armor. Sam's mother's wail increased in volume as she found Ron and dragged him to her son's side. They arrived, then clutched a nearby telephone pole for support as Bumblebee franticly tried to assess the damage and stop the bleeding.

Ratchet roared around the corner, sirens blaring; lifting on two wheels in his haste. He did not halt as he transformed and kept moving forward. A Peterbilt truck followed him closely, as well as most of the other Autobots.

"Bee" whispered Sam. "Sam, hold on please!" came the static filled reply. "Bee, don't let me go" Sam whispered, tears shining in his eyes.

Ratchet took multiple scans, and what he found froze his spark. He looked up into Bee's optics and Bee knew what the results were. "NO!" wailed Bee in his own voice.

"Bee…Bee listen to me" Sam croaked. Bee looked down at his charge as the Autobots surrounded him, Optimus holding the Witwicky's in his servos so they could see their son. "Bee… you're the best brother I could ever have, I'll see you again soon" Sam said in a voice that held promise.

Bee's screeching increased as Sam's eyes closed and his body fell limp. He fell to his native language as he begged Sam to come back. The Autobots lowered their helms and Sam's parents sank to their knees on Optimus Prime's palm as they clutched each other and sobbed.

* * *

It had been a vorn. The date was ingrained in Bumblebee's processor. A vorn since he failed his charge, and spark-brother Samuel James Witwicky. He still saw the fatal day, heard the shot, saw the blood. He still remembered Sam's parents' wailing and the grief that continued to the days they finally passed away.

This was not the first comrade the Autobots had lost. No, Sam was one of thousands. But Bumblebee could not go through his grief like he had when he lost all the others.

_YourfaultYourfaultYourfault_ his processor screamed. _I know _he answered quietly. His hesitation, the split second of pause would haunt him forever.

_Don't let me go_ It still rang in his audios.

Bee tried to put on a brave face, pretend his spark was not ripped in two, otherwise he would not be able to function at all. Only in his recharge did he let the façade slip.

And only Optimus knew the true depth of Bee's sparkfelt pain. There was nothing he could do for his little scout, whose light had fled his cycles. Optimus could not care for Bee in the way he needed, and Bee knew that.

Optimus was still needed as the commander of the Autobot forces. To explore new worlds for the remainder of their race to live now that the organics had forced them off Earth.

So Bumblebee spent his days in quiet misery, not hoping for anything but the faint candle of desperate hope that Sam would somehow keep his promise.

Soon after the anniversary, a wave of shouting engulfed the ship. Bee, who had just finished a scouting mission of a nearby metalloid planet with a team of 10 others, was exhausted, and not especially aware of what was going on.

His quadrant of the small planet had been rather uneventful and disappointing, showing the planet was uninhabitable by the frequent acid rains, and lack of shelter. He slipped into recharge quickly, a blessing as it gave his processors no time to remember that horrific day.

* * *

Bee woke to banging on his door, he chirped in admission to his quarters. Ratchet burst in, located Bumblebee, then seized his servo and proceeded to literally drag Bumblebee to the med bay.

"Ratchet! What are you doing? If you need me in the med bay, you need only ask!" exclaimed Bee, whose vocals had been repaired several decaorns ago. Ratchet ignored him and continued to drag him to the med bay.

When they arrived, Ratchet shoved Bee through the door and closed it behind him. "Look" he said gruffly, pointing to a metal box. Bee's processor slipped slightly, was that a sparkling recharge center? They had not been used since a vorn into the war. There were no sparklings to need them, the use similar to that of a human cradle.

Bee walked forward slowly, then peaked over the edge. Curled in the center was an extremely small sparkling. Bee gasped, he had thought he was the youngest Cybertronain that was still online. At the sound, the small dark green sparkling woke, flicked its doorwings and raised its helm. Vibrant blue optics found Bee's features. This was also confusing; younglings were too small to understand war, never mind chose a side.

The sparkling met Bee's optics and Bee felt his spark sputter as he felt a weak pull on it. The sparkling squealed in delight of having Bee there and raised its servos to be picked up. This was also slightly disconcerting, as sparklings were rarely so trusting.

Bee complied with the sparkling's demands and picked up the miniature Cybertronian. He smiled slightly as the sparkling hugged his servos tightly.

The bright young optics met Bee's once more. And then strange sound sounded from its tiny vocals.

"Bbbbbb…hhheeee" hissed out among much static. Bee froze, staring at the sparkling in his servos as it said his designation.

"Buh..mm..bul..bb..bb..hee" it croaked out with immense effort.

"Iyyyy…prom…izzzzddd" Bee stared at the sparkling and his frame started to quiver as lubricant dripped from his optics.

"Sam?" Bee whispered desperately. The sparkling nodded exuberantly and warbled happily.

Bee sat heavily on a nearby medical berth, and clutched the sparkling close to his spark, leaning his helm over the sparkling in reunion as his doorwings shook from silent sobs.

Sam chirped and beeped happily as he snuggled into his guardians' chassis armor. Bee had completely forgotten about Ratchet waiting in the corner, a rare smile across his faceplates. And Bee did not know of Optimus and the command team watching the live video feed, also chuckling and feeling their sparks warm at the reunion.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this story is also after Earth, IDK, Bee and Sam brotherly stuff just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. ^-^ So, please tell me if you love it, hate it, ect. ;) Thx!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


End file.
